


Tickletober Day 16 - Massage [LATE]

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2020 [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Tickling, ticklish connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: The new software patch has come through, and androids can now feel sensations a lot more similarly to humans. Markus plans to use this to treat his overworked boyfriend to a massage, but things don't quite go as planned.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Tickletober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949143
Kudos: 53





	Tickletober Day 16 - Massage [LATE]

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this in a rush and I don't even know if it's in-character, but I remember really liking it when I wrote it, so, lol

The new software patch hadn’t come without it’s fair share of difficulties. Granted, their new  _ lives _ hadn’t come without their fair share of difficulties. In comparison, getting the software patch approved and developed had been a walk in the park.

Androids had always been able to  _ feel _ , in some sense of the word. They could sense pressures and temperatures, just enough so that their bodies wouldn’t be damaged, but that was about as far as their sense of touch could go. 

The new patch was optional, of course, and with it came a slew of new sensations: androids would be able to feel things far more similarly to how humans experienced the world. The brush of fabric, the squeeze of a held hand, the press of two pairs of lips.

Connor knew that Markus had been extremely excited for the new update to roll out. He was in one of the first waves to get it, being the current political figurehead for all androids, and Connor had stayed with him overnight exclusively to watch Markus obsess over the new sensations available to him. He’d spent no less than an hour just going through his paint brushes and dragging them across his hands and arms. It was rather endearing.

Connor himself was in one of the later waves, but he didn’t mind. Getting it later gave Connor ample time to consider whether he himself wanted to even accept the new software patch. On the one hand, it would likely make his job as a detective much easier if he wasn’t constantly being assaulted by such sensations. On the other hand… Connor  _ wanted _ to feel. He wanted to feel the warm pressure of Hank’s hugs, the fluffy softness of Sumo’s fur, the press of Markus’s lips on his.

In the end, Connor couldn’t find it in himself to opt out, no matter the effect it would have on his work.

The day Connor downloaded the update, Markus insisted they be together. He dragged Connor away from the precinct early, Fowler and Hank watching them go with nothing more than a shake of their heads. He brought Connor home with him instead of taking him back to Hank’s and practically whipped his shirt off before demanding he downloaded the update.

“I still don’t get why my shirt has to be off,” Connor grumbled, though the effect was diminished by the way his lips ticked up at the corners.

“Because,” Markus said, lightly rubbing at the curves of his shoulders, “the second you’re done updating, I’m giving you a massage. You work too hard.”

Connor furrowed his brow and tossed a look at Markus over his shoulder. “We don’t have  _ muscles _ Markus.”

Markus just rolled his eyes, grin not leaving his face. “Just do it, already!”

The update took a little over an hour to complete, Connor having gone into stasis in one of Markus’s plush chairs while Markus painted to pass the time. Once it was finished, Connor slowly booted up again, making a quiet, surprised noise as the soft fabric of the chair processed in his mind. The noise was enough to alert Markus, though, who quickly set aside all his paints and approached Connor.

“So?” He asked, voice giddy. “How does it feel?”

Connor chuckled a little, Markus’s giddiness becoming contagious. “It’s certainly… something new.”

Markus rolled his eyes. “That’s all you have to say?”

Connor reached up and grabbed the collar of Markus’s shirt, pulling him down into a kiss. Markus made a surprised noise, but quickly relaxed into it, bringing his hand up to cup Connor’s jaw while the other braced itself on the chair behind Connor’s head. Connor was grinning when they pulled back.

“It’s  _ very  _ good,” he said cheekily.

Markus chuckled lightly, his artificial breath puffing out across Connor’s face in a way that felt entirely foriegn, yet he couldn’t wait to get used to it.

“Humans take this sort of thing for granted, don’t they?”

Connor shrugged. “They’ve never been without it. Can you blame them?”

“I suppose not.” Markus grinned down at him. “But I believe I promised you a massage?”

Connor rolled his eyes, but let Markus tug him off the chair and onto the rarely-used bed. Androids didn’t need to sleep like humans did, only going into stasis if they were going to be idle for long periods of time. As such, bedrooms and the like didn’t get much use from android tenants, but Connor could tell that Markus had freshly washed the sheets just for this occasion. He couldn’t help but snort out a laugh.

“Hey! I’ve actually started  _ using _ this bed, now! Sheets are  _ so soft _ , Connor, you don’t understand.”

Connor held up his hands in surrender and climbed onto the bed. Markus manhandled him until he was lying on his stomach, head on a pillow, and Markus straddling his hips.

“Now try to relax,” Markus said. “We all know you don’t do that enough.”

“Says Android Jesus,” Connor grumbled into his pillow.

But he did try to relax when he felt Markus’s hands rest on his back. Markus lightly ran his palms up and down Connor’s back in smooth motions, and Connor furrowed his brow when the polymer skin seemed to twitch under his fingers. It didn’t feel  _ bad _ , Connor was enjoying the sensation, but it certainly wasn’t  _ relaxing _ . In fact, it was almost tingly, and it made Connor want to squirm around on the bed, almost fight to get away.

“This okay?” Markus asked, leaning over him a bit more.

“Yeah, it’s just-- Tingly. It feels weird.”

Markus hummed. “Probably just because you’re not used to being able to feel, yet.”

Connor hummed in agreement and tried to relax into the bed. The problem was, it only got more and more difficult as Markus kept going. He experimented with dragging fingers, different pressures, even using his synthetic nails to see if it would help Connor relax, and everything just made the tingling  _ worse _ . The nails even made Connor let out a high-pitched squeal that he wasn’t even aware his voice module was  _ capable _ of.

“Are you alright?” Markus asked hesitantly, having ripped his hands away from Connor’s back the second the sound started.

“I’m fine,” Connor said, though he knew his tone came across frustrated. “I didn’t even mean to make that sound. It doesn’t feel bad at all, it’s just…  _ weird _ .”

Connor felt Markus sit back on his haunches and make a quiet little humming sound. He glanced over his shoulder to find that Markus had his Concentration Face on, the one he wore when painting or playing piano or researching something heavily. Then, when the Concentration Face broke into a wild grin, Connor suddenly felt very much like prey.

“Hey, Connor.”

“... Yes, Markus?”

“You’re  _ ticklish _ .”

Connor’s jaw dropped, and he knew if androids were capable of blushing, he would be. Well wasn’t  _ that _ embarrassing, a whole new weakness to add to the list,  _ and _ he had admitted that he  _ liked _ it. Connor quickly turned and hid his face in the pillow, letting out a loud groan.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Markus said, sounding far too cheeky for his own good. “Guess you’re just too ticklish to enjoy a massage.”

Connor made a series of wordless grumbles into his pillow, refusing to even look at Markus.

He felt Markus’s hands smooth out over his shoulder blades, thankfully firm enough that it didn’t tickle (too badly). He also felt Markus lean over him to talk softly into his ear.

“Do you want to keep going?” Markus asked, all teasing gone from his voice. “I know you said it didn’t feel  _ bad _ , and I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing that beautiful smile and hearing that gorgeous laugh.”

“Flatterer,” Connor spat into his pillow, deliberately not answering Markus’s question.

Markus hummed, that teasing tone slowly making its way back in. “Oh, dear. He still has some sass in him, does he?”

Connor finally lifted his head to glance over his shoulder and give Markus a  _ very _ fake scowl. “And what are you going to do about that?”

Markus grinned and Connor found himself squealing again as he felt fingers skittering at his sides. He snorted, an embarrassing, awful sound, and buried his face in the pillow to better hide his reactions. Markus cooed at him through a laugh.

“Come on, don’t hide! I want to hear you!”

Connor shook his head as an already embarrassingly breathless cackle escaped into the pillow when Markus squeezed his hips. Though he had to admit, Markus laughing with his took some of the stressful tension out of the situation, Connor didn’t think he’d get over his embarrassment anytime soon.

Especially when he nearly started flopping around like a fish when Markus started tickling his back for  _ real _ . Connor found himself suddenly glad that androids didn’t really  _ need _ to breathe, because Connor couldn’t have stopped laughing no matter how hard he tried. The tickling was like heaven and hell all at once, both too much and not enough, and Connor couldn’t imagine how ticklish the rest of his body must have been if this was how his  _ back _ felt.

Connor wailed and laughed and cackled as Markus tormented his back to the fullest. Together, they found out that the backs of Connor’s sides and ribs would get him wriggling like a worm, tickling up or down his spine would give him full-body shivers (which was weird, Connor had never  _ shivered _ before), and tickling at the stretch of skin between his shoulder blades or the patch of skin at the base of Connor’s spine would have him shrieking so badly he’d go silent.

Eventually, Markus had mercy and toppled off Connor’s back with a laugh, bouncing down to the bed next to him. Connor found himself panting for breath despite not needing air, and he quickly turned himself onto his side facing Markus to get his back further out of reach. Some tingles lingered despite the sensation itself stopping, and Connor couldn’t help but giggle as they slowly faded out.

Markus leaned forward and kissed Connor’s head, and Connor gave him a tired smile. Markus returned it with a smile that was far more mischievous. 

“We are  _ so _ playing with that more, later.”

Connor barked out a laugh that was completely unrelated to the lingering tickles, shuffling closer to Markus. “Yeah, sure. But right now, I want to feel what it’s like to cuddle with my extremely attractive boyfriend.”

Markus hummed happily and wrapped his arms around Connor, pulling them chest-to-chest. “Only if  _ my _ extremely attractive boyfriend returns the favor.”

Connor pecked him on the lips. “I’d be happy to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
